Duo
is a character from the original Mega Man series. He is an extraterrestrial space police robotThe Reploid Research Lavatory: Intergalactic Officer of the Law with a strong sense of justice with the mission to eliminate the Evil Energy. His left hand glows to absorb and destroy the Evil Energy, and his head possessed a radar for detecting the precise location of Evil Energy.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Ultimate Justice on Parallel Earths Video game appearances ''Mega Man 8 Duo chronologically first appeared in the beginning of ''Mega Man 8 fighting in space against an unknown Evil Robot with Evil Energy. As they collide into each other, they fall towards Earth and the two crash on an island. Mega Man is sent by Dr. Light to investigate the island, where he finds, and takes the broken Duo to Dr. Light while Dr. Wily gets away with the Evil Energy. After Dr. Light starts to repair Duo, and after the defeat of the first four Robot Masters, Duo awakes and goes after the Evil Energy in Dr. Wily's hideout. There he finds, and fights against Mega Man thinking he wanted to interfere with his mission, before realizing that Mega Man had a strong sense of justice. He then joins forces with Mega Man, helping him against Dr. Wily, and later saving his life. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters In this fighting game, which was released before ''Mega Man 8, Duo is a playable character. He arrived back at Earth due to Wily trying to misuse the stolen Alien Energy, causing Duo to refer to Wily as a "deplorable creature" in disgust.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Big Duo, it is now SHOWTIME! In his ending of the game, he leaves Earth holding the alien energy , departing from Dr. Light and other playable character if the game was completed by two players. After this a text appear saying his story would be revealed in Mega Man 8. ''Rockman Strategy Duo returns to Earth in order to help deal with the invasion of Apollo and Luna's robots under the control of Dr. Wily. He is intercepted by Cloud Man, Ice Man, and Guts Man in a sewer beneath Thailand, but is rescued by-and subsequently joins-Mega Man's team. Appearances in other games Duo is also a playable character in ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Rockman Strategy, Rockman Gold Empire and Rockman Online. He has cameo appearances in Mega Man & Bass as a data CD and in Mega Man Battle Network 2 as a poster in Lan Hikari's room. His ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series counterpart is the last boss in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Duo made a brief cameo in Mega Man #20 when he collapsed into the atmosphere during Mega Man's time traveling excursions, just prior to Bass finding an unidentified object responsible for the temporal imbalance. He was also briefly mentioned in Sonic the Hedgehog #248 by Dr. Light, regarding contacting him upon discovering the readings of the Warp Ring energy from Proto Man, having witnessed it from a fight with the four Roboticized Masters. He debuted in the comics in Sonic Universe #51, where he received Dr. Light's message and began making his way back to earth. In Sonic Universe #53 he arrives at Light Labs, while in Mega Man #27 he is transported to the Skull Egg Zone, where he quickly boards the Wily Egg. Once aboard, he finds Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog battling the Chaos Devil, and engages it while they continue on. Duo managed to reform the Chaos Devil into Chaos' 0 Form by the climax of the arc. Issue 42 introduced a group of robots virtually identical in form to Duo known as the Star Marshals, who attacked the villainous Ra Moon and engaged the Stardroids in battle some 20,000 years before Mega Man's time. ''Mega Man Gigamix Duo crash lands onto Wily City in his original form, known as the "white giant", and single-handly defeats the Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 2, Mega Man 3, and Mega Man 7 as well as Bass, except for Shade Man and Shadow Man, and injures Dr. Wily. Shade Man attempts to fly Wily to safety in the Hogale as the white giant takes pursuit and destroys it, but it turned out to be a decoy, with Shadow Man taking the real Wily across undersea in the Gamerizer. Later on, Mega Man and the Light Numbers attacks and destroys the white giant by taking advantage of a tiny chip in the back of his armour created when Quick Man attempted to hold him off earlier, but his destruction releases the Stardroids from within him in the process. Later on, he is rebuilt by Dr. Cossack, and then defeats Venus, but then he is warped into space by Saturn where he is ambushed by the other Stardroids and destroyed for good. Other appearances Duo appears in the manga Rockman 8 and Rockman Maniax. Powers and abilities Duo himself has greater strength than average robots. He has the ability to turn himself into a comet form to crush his opponents: he can fly while in this form, enabling him to traverse great distances in outer space. He attacks primarily by punching using his large left hand to create shock waves, though he is capable of using projectile weapons, the most powerful of which is a blast in the shape of his own hand. Duo can also dash to hurt his enemies with the spikes on his shoulder. He has a radar equipped in his head for detecting energy signatures. Having been created for the purpose of destroying evil energy, he seems to have the unique ability to purge said energy from an infected victim's body, as demonstrated when saving Mega Man in Mega Man 8. In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Duo has the ability to copy the Robot Master weapons like Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass. This ability is guessed to have been given to him by Dr. Light. DuoattacksM8.png|Duo's attacks in Mega Man 8. Duoatt.png|Duo's hand attack in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. |} Data ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase *'Vehicle:' Hard Grandeur *'Body:' Giga Fist Body *'Engine:' Final Engine *'Wing:' Maximum Wing *'Tire:' Supreme Tire [[Mega Man & Bass CD Database|''Mega Man & Bass CD data]] Quotes ''Mega Man 8'' *''"He... He still lives... Waaaarrrgh!"'' *''"Don't try to stop me from completing my mission!"'' *''"...I feel a strong sense of justice within you... Who are you...?"'' *''"...!"'' *''"Are you okay?"'' *''"My name is Duo. I was born with the sole purpose to eliminate the evil energy from this universe."'' *''"It's Coming!"'' *''"Yes. This is what you people call, 'Evil Energy'. According to the studies I've done so far, the one who obtained the original energy must be a being of complete evil. This kind of energy absorbs the evil in a person's mind and then multiplies. Judging by the quick rate of its growth, it'll take over the planet in a matter of days! We must stop it!"'' *''"It seems that the original energy exists within that tower. But... a barrier prohibits me from going there."'' *''"I will destroy the rest of the evil energy that has spread throughout the Earth. You go and destroy the energy sources for that barrier."'' *''"...Yeah...! Look out!!"'' *''"This is not good. He's been affected by the Evil Energy. He will die soon!"'' *''"If your mind is not completely taken by the evil, you'll be saved. Mega Man... I can see into your mind..."'' *''"You... have been working so hard for justice."'' *''"With your help, this planet will survive."'' *''"He's going to be okay. He will regain consciousness soon. My job is done. I must go. I'll leave Mega Man up to you."'' *''"But... there's one more thing."'' *''"I have a... favor to ask."'' ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' *''"Wily! I can't forgive you for your evil ways."'' *''"I was once saved by you and Mega Man. I've always wanted to thank you for that. Now my debt is paid."'' *''"Dr. Light, have you noticed that this energy is a lot like mine?"'' *''"Now I understand where this came from. The energy is too dangerous to remain on Earth. I'll bring it home."'' *''"I must leave now..."'' *''"Someday..."'' *''"That's a promise. Good-bye!"'' *''"Yeah. The Earth will be safe as long as you're here to protect it. I'm bringing home both your justice energy and the 'Alien Energy'."'' *''"Yes. My mission will not be complete until I bring this home."'' *''"By the way, Proto Man, what is the relationship between you and Mega Man? I feel that there is a strong bond between you two..."'' *''"I think that you are wrong."'' *''"What?"'' *''"I'll think about it. See you...."'' *''"See you, Bass."'' *''"I can feel your justice energy, Bass. Don't deny it."'' *''"You're so strange, Bass. But that's OK. I still like you."'' *''"I understand. See you, Bass."'' In-Game Voice Quotes ''Mega Man 8'' Attacks: *"Hya!" *"Get ready!" Gallery Duo1.jpg|Duo's original form. Mm8_originalduoback.jpg|Duo's original form back. Duoart11.png|Duo's artwork. Duoart12.png|Duo raising his big hand. Duonewartwork.png|Duo's artwork. RODuo.jpg|Duo's artwork in the cancelled Rockman Online. Duosro.jpg|Duo's new design and armor from the cancelled Rockman Online. GigamixWhiteRobot.png|Duo's original form in Mega Man Gigamix. R8AlienRobots.png|Duo and the "Evil Robot" in the Rockman 8 manga. R8Duo.png|Duo in the Rockman 8 manga. Misc Duoenglish.png|Duo's English CD data card. Trivia *In the first cutscene of Mega Man 8, when Duo is fighting the robot Wily got the evil energy from, his design is quite different from what is seen elsewhere. Though barely visible, except when Mega Man found him, the silhouette reveals the upper torso was different. The book R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works has artwork of Duo confirming his original form. It's possible that his body was heavily damaged when he crashed into Earth and Dr. Light reconstructed it using different parts.The Reploid Research Lavatory-He Came from Outer Space *Much like Duo, the Evil Robot has a large hand. However, for the evil robot, this is his right hand, while for Duo, it is his left. This symbolizes that the two mirror each other, one being good and the other evil. As a result, some fans refer to the Evil Robot as "Oud". **It is worth noting that the fan nickname of the Evil Robot, as well as being Duo's name spelled backwards, is also a musical term. An oud is a Middle Eastern string instrument similar in structure to a mandolin. *Duo was originally intended to be a robot created by Dr. Cossack. Despite the later change of his character criteria, his design still holds certain elements of Russian origins.The Reploid Research Lavatory-The Birth of Duo This is referenced in Mega Man Gigamix, where following the destruction of his first form, Duo was reconstructed by Cossack rather than Dr. Light to fight the Stardroids. *Duo is called "Dio" in Rockman Strategy. *According to the prologue of Rockman 2: The Power Fighters Soundtrack, Duo's height is approximately 3 meters.The Reploid Research Lavatory-Big Duo, it is now SHOWTIME! References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Special Weapons Users Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers Category:Rockman Strategy